


✿ Little Flower Boy ✿ // Reigisa

by HonkHonkMotherfucker



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Not very graphic description of le secks, Photography, i don't know where this came from, they're students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkHonkMotherfucker/pseuds/HonkHonkMotherfucker
Summary: Basically nagisa works in a flower shop and rei likes photography





	

Rei Ryugazaki was a photographer.

Well, a photography student but same thing.

At that moment in time, his class were studying the natural art that is flowers.

It was a Saturday in mid-spring and Rei had decided, he would make a start on his assignment.

But he needed something to flash his camera at.

He later found himself in a flower shop just two blocks down from his apartment.

It was small and relatively new, next door to the coffee shop his friends worked in.

At the counter stood a girl with long brown hair, scraped back in a messy ponytail. In front of her was an array of different coloured flowers, he picked one up and examined it closely, the petals were yellow but tinted slightly pink at the ends. They were bright but elegant and he decided that was the flower he wanted to use.

Though, a sudden exclamation from the girl at the counter made him jump and almost drop it.

"Nagisa?! Get out here it's your shift!"

From behind a door near the back of the shop Rei hard a muffled "coming" and then it swung open and a small, blonde boy came skipping through with a mouth obviously full of cake.

"And stop raiding my fridge. I'm doing you a favour by letting you earn some money. I am however not asking for you to eat me out of house and home thankyou very much."

"Sorry Nanako"

"You should be. Well I'll get going you see to our customer here." The girl gestured towards Rei then turned to him and said in an almost apologetic voice. "I'm very sorry you're left with my brother to serve you. On his behalf, I apologise in advance for reckless or clumsy behaviour and accidental rudeness. He's just that kind of person."

The boy behind her, supposedly Nagisa, grinned and jokingly blew a kiss to his sister as she left.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence until the smaller boy spoke up "nice camera."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I like your camera. It's nice."

"Oh umm... Thankyou."

"Is it vintage or is that just the style. You know, because it's yellow and stuff."

"Uh no it's a newer model."

"I like the colour. Matches my jumper!"

Rei glanced down from the boys wide grin and sparkling eyes to the pale yellow sweater he was wearing.

It was obviously too big for him, the sleeves went over his hands and the neckline drooped down past his collarbone.

It was cute.

He was cute.

Wait no, no he wasn't cute at all.

Just his jumper and the way if fell down to expose his pale collarbones and- NO.

He only realised he was staring when Nagisa spoke up "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine I just" sorry you have a nice face "I just zoned out I'm quite tired."

"Oh I see. So why are you taking pictures of flowers? Like I get you photography people think differently about stuff but why flowers?"

"Oh it's for an assignment."

"Assignment? So you go to university?"

"Well yes but it's only my third term."

"I go to university as well."

Rei blinked a few times in surprise. He didn't mean to prejudge but Nagisa didn't seem like that kind of person, you know.

"I study theatre and history. It's fun I guess. But I have to work here because I hardly have enough money living on my own. It's just a Saturday job but Nanako pays well... And she always has cake."

Rei found himself chuckling slightly, then he was faced with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Nagisa's whole face lit up.

It was almost as if the sun had come to rest in his eyes and rosebuds had sprouted from his cheeks.

His grin was wide and crooked but so genuine that it made Rei smile too.

They just stood there for a few seconds, grinning at each other and they found themselves drifting closer and closer, and Rei didn't know what he was doing but it felt so natural, so right and then he banged heads with Nagisa because he couldn't concentrate.

The flower boy just chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the bridge of Rei's nose.

"You're quite clumsy aren't y-"

"Stay still."

"What? Is there a wasp? Oh god oh god oh god get it away where is it?"

"No no no." Rei could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and stretching across his nose. "I want to take a picture of you."

"Of me?"

"Yes. Of you."

"Do you want me to strike a pose?"

"No just..." He picked up a few of those flowers he'd been admiring earlier. "Hold these."

"Oh okay sure. You have good taste for flowers by the way."

"Oh umm thanks"

"No problem"

Nagisa grinned that grin again and the camera flashed faster than you could blink.

They spent the afternoon in a similar way, taking photo after photo with different flowers.

Nagisa kissed Rei's cheek before he left.

The next day went pretty much the same as the day before.

They experimented a little, threading flowers into Nagisa's blonde locks, painting tiny petals around his eyes and even adding a little glitter, different angles, different settings but every photo was as beautiful to Rei as the last.

Every weekend Rei would visit the little shop just to see Nagisa. Sometimes he would even help out.

They exchanged numbers and started seeing each other between classes too.

Rei liked this.

He liked having someone that he saw every day.

Especially when that someone made his heart skip a beat and his stomach do backflips.

They'd give tentative kisses to each other's cheeks or noses. The rosebuds in Nagisa's cheeks would bloom once again. Then Rei would tell him that he was beautiful. Those words would seem empty to anybody else including Nagisa but to Rei they meant so much. He didn't see beauty in everything.

Not at all, in fact it was very rare he saw something that he thought was truly beautiful.

The confession was a simple "What if I told you I loved you?"

But then their lips touched for the first time and everything became so complex.

After that gentle peck they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The kisses started gentle and tentative but later turned lustful with open mouths and clashing tongues. Yet, however they did kiss it was still full of so much love.

They found themselves in bed together that night, sweaty chests pressed together and fingers intertwined in some form of trust bond.

Nagisa would whimper Rei's name and his reply would be for Rei to stroke the back of his head soothingly as they breathed in time.

And when they both finished off Nagisa's face was lit up just like it was the first time Rei fell in love with him.

So he smiled back and his voice was croaky with exhaustion but he managed to whisper out a small "I love you."

"I love you too." Nagisa replied with eyes full of tears.

Rei pulled him close and with tangled limbs they fell asleep.

Oh, I forgot to mention. Rei's assignment was awarded best in class for his imaginative use of human nature.

The photos also won a competition as well as a proud spot in every room in the apartment.

Nagisa would visit most weekends and others, he would visit Nagisa. Sometimes they would do small photoshoots so Rei could "practice" though of course Nagisa knew the real reason and he liked that one even better.

On the days where neither boy could be bothered to do anything they would cuddle up together and put on a movie that they wouldn't actually watch or they would have a lazy make out session on the couch.

Rei didn't feel as uptight anymore and Nagisa didn't feel as bored of everyday life as he had done before.

Every smile was genuine, every laugh was another way of telling each other how in love they were.

Most nights ended the same way, with sweaty palms and heaving breaths because that was what they both wanted. The act was just so full of love and passion it was hard to ignore.

Their love wasn't simple, it was one of the most complex things Rei had ever experienced and even hard to understand at times, but it was there and that's all that mattered.


End file.
